Dead Professor's New Acquaintances
by Bad Ass Blye
Summary: Severus Snape leads a quiet life now that he is only a portrait in the Headmistress' office. That is, he did until the next Weasley/Potter generation and their friends arrived to Hogwarts. Follow their encounters through the years as these kids get themselves in trouble time and time again (come on, what did you expect?)
1. James Sirius Potter

**A.N. – Haven't written in a while but hopefully I'm back in the game with this here :) So, this is going to be a multi chapter story, as you could probably guess from the summary, and one I'm having a lot of fun writing hehe… anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you thought in a review! They mean so much plus I'm not a native speaker and I write better in my first language but I'm trying to improve so constructive criticism is always welcome! Even with, you know, small things you guys pick up on that might not be correct English.**

 **Also, I'm going to give the name of the actor I think I should play the character each chapter is about, I would love your thoughts on that too :) This chapter gets Aaron Taylor Johnson. Do you guys have any more suggestions? What do you think of mine?**

 **Oh, and FOR THOSE OF YOU FROM OTHER FANDOMS I WRITE FOR, I'm sorry I haven't updated, I just sort of lot focus and inspiration on my stories… I'm working on it though! Darquesse's Decision should be updated sometime this week or the next, promise :)**

 **Sorry for the long Author's note, have a virtual cookie while you read the story of the first next generation kid in trouble :) (I bet you could guess who it was)**

"Now you just wait, you filthy little kid! Getting in so much trouble on your first day… The headmistress will be here soon and the punishment will not be light!"

Argus Filch was spitting words rapidly at the small boy, who raised a brown eyebrow and wiped his face coolly before retorting, unfazed.

"Can't be worse than having to look at you and that ugly cat of yours going all mushy."

Mrs. Norris the Second hissed, offended, while the old squid growled, picking the cat up.

"Oh, if only they would let me hang you from the walls like we used to!" Filch kept babbling, a dreamy look on his face as he petted his cat adoringly, not noticing the completely disgusted one in the boy's face.

Then his expression changed and his face contorted into a look of anger as another memory latched itself onto his old head. James backed away slightly, suddenly a little wary of the crazy old man in front of him. "Your grandfather barely got away with it, the sod! Dumbledore said no student was to be harmed under school grounds, but he had it comin', he did!"

James Sirius Potter looked at him for a very long time before cocking his head to the side, puzzled.

"How old _are_ you creepy bat?"

The door shot closed between a lot of curses and James smirked, crossing his arms.

"Your smirk looks oddly familiar, young man."

He turned around faster than he ever had before in his life.

"What? Who said that?"

Severus Snape smiled sneakily from his portrait, hid in the shadows.

"You look a lot like your grandfather. And apparently you have inherited his lack of brain cells as well. Why on earth would you try to cast an animation spell on the castle's armors?"

The boy lowered his head sheepishly and mumbled a contradicted muffed response.

"I was told they were used to build an army against Voldemort at the battle of Hogwarts… I wanted to try it out for myself."

"Oh, definitely not the smartest one in the box, are you boy?"

"Hey!" James took a step forward, determinate to see who was insulting him. As soon as he did, his eyes narrowed slightly, and he tilted his head to the side, pointing an accusatory finger at the portrait.

"Oi! You're that guy… from, uh… you were a potions teacher, right? The one who was head over heels in love with my gra…"

"Excuse me?"

The black haired man had both eyebrows raised and a look that clearly stated he'd crossed the line, but the boy in front of him merely shrugged.

"My dad talks about you."

Again, surprise seemed to take over the old Potions Master's face, and he almost looked… uncomfortable. James smirked at that and crossed his arms, cocking a brow. The older man cleared his throat.

"Really?"

"Yeah; said you probably wouldn't like me because I had 'earned my name', whatever the hell that means. Probably would like my brother better." The dark haired boy snorted, rolling his eyes and muttering under his breath a few more words that sounded a lot like "I say one more reason for you to be totally mental."

The dead professor smiled, ignoring the last part of his comment and deciding to answer his first question instead.

"It means exactly what I just said: you are very much like your grandfather." He stopped briefly and mumbled under his breath. "Not a single trace of your grandmother in there, I see. James Potter all over again… times like this I'm glad I didn't have a kid."

The boy, oblivious to the portrait's musings, frowned.

"Why does everybody keep mentioning him today?!" James spluttered, annoyed. "I didn't even meet the man and people keep comparing us. I'm not sure whether to take it as a compliment and feel flattered or as an insult and feel offended."

Snape raised an eyebrow at the boy's outburst.

"Yes, well, I don't think you two are exactly the same, if that's of any consolation to you; James only caused trouble on his third day here, after he and Black ganged up with Lupin and… the rat." His last words were crumpled with disgust.

"Black? You mean Sirius Black, my dad's godfather?" James furrowed his brow.

"The one and only." Came the sarcastic reply.

The boy nodded in recognition.

"Yeah, well, I'm also named after him."

"…What?"

"I'm James Sirius Potter. Quite a name, huh?"

Severus Snape stood silent for a while, before shaking his head, still processing the information.

"A terrible name!"

The boy sighed.

"Yeah, I know, I don't know how mum let dad get away with it."

Snape nodded furiously.

"Ginny Weasley chose the wrong time to go soft."

James snorted once more, shrugging.

"I think she's just always had a soft spot for dad."

"Well, that makes two of us! You're… you're just trouble waiting to happen!"

James smirked, burying his hands in his pockets and leaning his head towards the man in the portrait appreciatively.

"Now _that_ is how you pay someone a compliment."

James smirk was clearly erased once Headmistress McGonagall stepped into the room. The worst part of that moment, as James himself would put it years later, was "watching that sneaky snake's smirk grow bigger and bigger along with the freaking punishment's size".

 **A.N. - So? Even if you hated it I'd like to know. Honestly. As long as it's constructive of course :) Like I said don't be scared of pointing out specific mistakes! Love y'all**

 **Bad Ass Blye**


	2. Fred Weasley II

**A.N. – If you've seen my update schedule on my profile you'll know this is a little later than promised but I had to deal with some personal issues and then I went overseas so it was hard to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

 **Oh, and my choice for this chapter would either be Charlie McDonnell or Calum Worthy. How about you guys? Who'd you pick? Let me know in a review along with your opinion of this chapter please!**

 **Bad Ass Blye**

Fred peered through the door hesitantly. The boy wasn't shy, but he'd heard all kinds of stories about the Headmistress from his parents, uncles, aunts, and even his older cousins. Not to mention James' tale of his own encounter with the woman two days prior.

So, even if not by all means shy, Fred Weasley The Second was more than a little cautious when he stepped inside Headmistress Mc Gonagall's office, the door closing with a soft click behind his back.

"Well…" the red head drawled, eyes roaming the room slowly, taking everything in. "Ain't this a fancy little affair?"

A snort was then heard in the room, and the boy blinked in surprise. "Nothing that a child of war heroes wouldn't be used to."

Fred narrowed his eyes slightly then pocketed his hands, and a smirk found its way to his lips. "What can I say? They knew which side to pick, _professor_. And they stuck with it."

Severus Snape raised a dark brow in response, and the boy smiled.

"Your tone does not please me, young man."

Fred nodded, looking thoughtful.

"That's fine, I mean, I didn't say anything before out of politeness but since we're clearly being honest with each other now that nose is actually kind of disturbing, so if you could please just face the wall for a bit while I'm here, that would be-"

The old potions master cleared his throat loudly and glared at the boy on the other side of the desk.

"I thought I would not have to deal with another student like the Weasley twins at Hogwarts, but apparently I was mistaken."

Fred smirked lightly, swinging back and forth on the balls of his feet, his tone smug and his eyes alight with mischief. "Apparently when you take someone's ear out it doesn't kill them, thus giving them the chance to have children, professor."

Snape pursed his lips. "You know nothing, boy."

Fred chuckled and crossed his arms, launching himself in an overly cheerful ramble. "Oh, you watch that show too? James and I were watching it on Rosie's computer because aunt Hermione is very applauding of muggle technology, but dad just thinks it's weird. Grandpa loves it, he's always pestering her and uncle Harry about muggle devices and other stuff. I honestly don't know exactly how I feel about it, but the show was good. Too bad aunt Hermione caught us one time and told us it was not "age appropriate". Gave us quite a big lecture as well." He shrugged. " Ah well, it was fun while it lasted"

Snape shook his head, baffled as to what the kid was even on about, but more than happy that it had seemed to come to an end.

"So tell me, what have you done to end up here today young man?"

Fred's grin faltered momentarily but he quickly shrugged, turning around and mumbling something unintelligible under his breath as he walked over to the other side of the desk, admiring the silver objects displayed in the office.

The professor raised a brow, a smirk playing on his lips as he watched the eleven year old. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

Fred growled and lifted his gaze, openly glaring at the portrait now.

"I may or may not have blown up half of my dorm trying to prank my cousin…" He heard the black haired man snort and narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms in defiance. "But I fail to see how exactly that's any of your business."

Snape just chuckled and shook his head. "Right you are, it is none of my business. I shall remain silent from now on while you await your punishment." He ended his sentence with a smirk and Fred rolled his eyes, even though he had audibly gulped just thinking about James' confession of how intimidating and severe the Headmistress had been delivering his punishment.

Sitting down in front of the desk, the boy waited still for about five minutes before propping his head up on his hand, squinting his eyes at the portrait of the older man.

Snape raised a brow. "What now, Weasley?"

Fred sighed and tilted his head curiously.

"I'm sorry, how exactly does it work for you to go to the bathroom? Is there like a portrait of a toilet somewhere in the castle that you all use?"

Snape blinked several times then shook his head slowly, not knowing how to react to such an absurd question. He cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak then shut it again, still baffled, and just stared at the red head in front of him.

"Seems to me you're about as annoying as both twins combined." He ended up muttering.

Fred smiled brightly.

"Why thank you very much, sir."


	3. Albus Severus Potter

**A. N. - For Albus I would either stay faithful to the movie and go with Arthur Bowen, or use Logan Lerman. Opinions? Other suggestions?**

 **Sorry for the late update... I will try to keep a steady rythim from now on.** **The next chapter will feature two characters! Can you guess who it is?**

 **Leave your thoughts on the actor for Albus, the mistery characters and this chapter in a review please :) they are all very appreciated**

 **Many thanks to my beta** **sweetly-secret** **for looking this over for me** **  
**

 **Bad Ass Blye**

* * *

Albus gulped slightly as the heavy wooden door slipped shut behind him, his Adam's apple wobbling and his bright green eyes scanning the room quickly; it was large and circular, with tall windows that offered a great view of the school's grounds.

There was a set of dark wooden shelves on the wall to his right, and he noticed that the Quidditch cup was proudly displayed in the center. On a stool placed in the other corner sat the Sorting Hat, and Albus quickly shifted his gaze, reminded of the reason he was there in the first place. Well, technically speaking it wasn't exactly the hat's fault, but the boy was more than happy to blame it in his mind. Well, it and James.

The wall, behind an equally dark wooden desk and chair, displayed the former headmasters' portraits, and Albus tilted his head to the side as he shifted his gaze first to the biggest frame, directly behind the chair, and then to the one to its right.

Cold black eyes met his as Severus Snape stared at him from the other side of the office.

"Well, well, well…"

The boy frowned slightly. "Aren't you supposed to at least pretend to be asleep?"

The old professor let out a sound resembling a snort as he eyed him up and down – Albus thought he caught a glimpse of a smile from the bigger frame, but said nothing as the man continued.

"I was never too fond of that particular tradition, to be perfectly honest."´

"Dad says it's stupid." The words spilled out of his mouth before he could stop them, and Snape raised a brow.

"Does he now?"

Albus nodded, and glanced at the couple of chairs in front of the desk. "You think it'd be okay if I sat down?"

The man blinked and mulled over his question for a few seconds before acknowledging it with a nod. "I don't see why not."

The boy nodded once again and sat down slowly, taking another deliberate glance around the room before shifting back in his chair and angling his body to face forward. "So… hello."

The old potions master shook his head incredulously as he stared at him before clearing his throat. "You're here on account of-"

Albus rolled his eyes with something akin to boredom as he raised a hand almost condescendingly, stopping him in his tracks. "Yes, I locked my brother in a broom closet. Yes, he was in there for two days. Yes, I did it intentionally. No, I was not about to let him out so soon, he's a bloody prat."

His face twisted into a scowl and he mumbled under his breath. "I don't see why everyone's making such a big fuss out of this, seeing as I was kind enough to leave him food and a bucket."

It was safe to say that Severus Snape's face, even while living, had not resembled so much of an amused expression for a very long time.

"Well, I have met your brother. I do not blame you, young man."

Albus smirked slightly and settled back into his chair. "Thanks." He paused then tilted his head curiously. "How does it work?"

"I beg your pardon?"

Seemingly unfazed by the professor's sudden suspicion, Albus repeated his question. "How does it work? Being in a portrait I mean. Do you have an other one or do you just live here?"

The man narrowed his eyes slightly and Albus raised his hands. "Hey, just asking. It's alright though, let's talk about something else." He paused then but not long enough to get an answer.

"I'm pretty sure that if you were alive dad would've asked you to be my godfather. But then again I'm pretty sure you would've told him to sod off, so I think Uncle Charlie was a pretty great choice. Except, of course, I got a lousy name instead."

He glared slightly at the portrait, who was now openly gaping at him in surprise.

"Young man, you are…"

Albus rolled his eyes once again. "Oh save me the cheeky speech. I got into Slytherin didn't I? You shouldn't be surprised."

His voice was slightly bitter by that point, and there was silence for a while.

"It's not that bad."

Albus lifted his head to stare at the man in the portrait, who instead looked down at his cloak, apparently brushing off imaginary dust from his upper chest.

"Ever since the war ended, Slytherin isn't considered the house of evil anymore. You'll be fine."

The boy tilted his head, deep in thought, then smiled slightly and nodded. "Thanks."

There was another long pause as he got up and walked around the office, wondering what was keeping the headmistress. He wasn't sure she would be as sympathetic to his cause as Snape had been.

Albus sighed and sat back down, staring at the ceiling for a full minute before asking quietly. "Do you ever think about how ironic it was?"

Snape raised a brow, surprised that the raven haired boy was talking again. He'd exchanged far too much pleasantries for the day in his opinion.

"What was?"

Albus blinked and stared at him as if he'd asked something incredibly stupid. "Why your death of course."

There was a loud cough as the old professor regained his bearings, his famous glare now once again set in place. "Excuse me?"

"Well think about it: you were head of the Slytherin house and you died from a snake attack. I'd say that's a fine example of life's irony right there." He frowned slightly then tilted his head. "Or death's." He shrugged. "I don't know, take your pick."

Severus Snape narrowed his eyes at the boy in front of him, who appeared to be deep in thought once again.

"You may look like your father young man but I think you might have just earned your other names as well."

Albus smirked slightly, then rolled his eyes. "Now don't go sappy on me, Snivellus."

"Still a Potter though. Still very much a Potter."


End file.
